Godzilla: Sins of the Fathers
by ghidorah5464
Summary: The redesign of Mechagodzilla by mankind serves as a time bomb that sets off a chain reaction of disasters that Godzilla and the Earth monsters must set straight.
1. King of the Monsters

_Godzilla: Sins of the Fathers_

**Part 1**

The wind was howling. It sounded like the cries of dozens of banshees. The rain whipped the Japanese people hurrying into the safety of their homes. A weather reporter stood in the storm, broadcasting to the city of the situation.

"The winds seem to be moving at least fifteen miles an hour. The rain doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. The tsunami that passed through North Korea seems to be passing through here. We are lucky that Mr. Kumiyama Jr. of Happy Enterprises has built those rain shields upon our houses, or else the winds would surely wipe out our entire city."

In the weather radar station, three men sat back drinking coffee, when something came across the radar. One of them sat up quickly and looked at the screen. "Sir, we have a U.F.O. sighting about one hundred-twenty miles from here," he said. A man on the far side of the room ran over and looked. "Send a message to the GDF station."

"Our hurricane warning shouldn't last for much longer," said the reporter. "We are looking at abou-*"

The broadcast stopped. All the lights in the streets switched off. All the lights everywhere went off. The power was down all over Tokyo, including the radar station.

"Did you send the message?" the boss asked.

"No sir. The power went off right before I could."

"Dammit! We'll have to wait for the generator to start up."

The beige generator labeled Happy Enterprises began shaking, but something large and insectan emerged on it. It dug its large fangs into the machine, destroying it within seconds.

The men in the radar station waited impatiently, but the generator did not turn on. "Ah, screw this, I'm gonna go see what's takin that damned device so long," said one of the men.

He stepped outside in his rainjacket and looked at the smoking, destroyed device. He looked around, and then saw a terrifying shadow. Something muffled his scream as the shadowed creature jumped at him.

The two men sat waiting, when the back door swung open. "Daitaro? What took you so long? Is the generator okay?" asked this co-worker. Daitaro's eyes darkened. Large antennae extended from his head. The man in front of him screamed as he lunged at him.

In the GDF station, the men were frantically at work.

"Any luck getting Monster Island's security gates back online?" one of the superiors asked.

"No sir. Something blew our generators."

"Well switch to backup power! We can't let those beasts escape!"

"Umm, sir?" someone said. "I think it's too late for that."

The weather team was packing up their equipment, since the power didn't seem to be coming back on anytime soon.

"Damned weather. Keeping us from GIVING the weather," the cameraman muttered.

Just then, a large tremor shook the ground, knocking the team to the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

They looked over the ledge they were in front of, and then pulled back, grabbing their gear and running for their lives. The reporter slipped on the wet pavement and fell to the ground. She looked behind her and saw a massive snout rising from the water behind them, followed by a giant chest and torso with large blue dorsal plates on its back. A giant tail smashed into a structure eighty feet away.

She looked up into the beast's face. It looked down at her with its cold, emotionless eyes. She let out a scream as it responded with a deafening roar. The film crew stopped running, turned, and saw it. One of them stared at it, then yelled at the top of his lungs,

"GODZILLA!"

The King of the Monsters stepped up onto land with his massive feet. He looked at the dark, dreary city. His eyes turned at a large building a few miles away. His dorsal plates glowed blue. Smoke rose from his nostrils and mouth. The back of his throat shined blue. He opened his gigantic mouth and launched a beam of pure atomic heat from it.

The attack plowed through everything in its path until it reached the building he was aiming for. The edifice exploded into flames and smoke, lighting up the darkened city. Within seconds, people's screams echoed across Tokyo.

Godzilla roared, increasing the fear and terror already instilled in people's hearts. He began moving across the city, smashing everything in his path. The GDF had already begun their move. Tanks, masers, and attack planes were stationed in front of Godzilla in minutes. The planes circled the beast, firing missiles at him. While he struggled with them, the ground units hit Godzilla with everything they had. While swinging his arms at the planes, Godzilla managed to swing his tail in a full 180 degrees, wiping out all of the units behind him.

Satisfied with this outcome, Godzilla launched his heat beam and destroyed nearly all of the planes circling him. However, in one was someone who was used to battling daikaiju like him. It was Akane Yashiro, one of the only female pilots the GDF had. Piloting Kiryu in 2002 had more than qualified her.

"Damned lizard," she muttered as she fired two heavy-duty missiles at Godzilla. They plowed into his chest with a massive explosion. Godzilla roared in pain and staggered back into the ocean. Angrily, he climbed back onto shore and launched a heat beam at Akane. She did a barrel roll and avoided it.

"Yashiro! It's too dangerous! Pull back!" her superiors ordered.

Though she wanted to get back at Godzilla, Akane reluctantly turned around, heading back to base.

Godzilla, however, wasn't about to let her walk away alive. He opened his giant maw and launched a gigantic, eighty-meter wide heat beam at her plane. Fortunately, she saw it out of the corner of her eye and pulled her plane up at the last minute. The heat beam plowed into the building behind her, destroying it in a fiery explosion. Akane's eyes widened. There had been people in that building. And now they were dead. Once again, because of her, people had died. Godzilla was about to pursue her through the rest of the city, when a hailfire of missiles of missiles came down on him. Roaring in fury, he fled into the sea, his massive tail smashing the buildings in his path.

"Don't worry, Mr. Prime Minister," said the GDF Commander. "We have a surprise for him."

Godzilla swam though the North Pacific Ocean fast. Faster than any motorboat could ever. As he swam through the murky water, two pre-atomic submarines emerged out of the blue. Two torpedoes were soon after Godzilla.

One of them managed to hit him from behind directly. The other met his tail. The subs were about to fire again, but their target was gone. Moments later, a giant claw rose out of the depths, followed by an underwater explosion.

Everyone in the GDF HQ froze. They waited a few seconds. One spot in the ocean began bubbling and glowing blue. Seconds later, Godzilla burst out of the harbor with a wrecked submarine in his mouth. He shook his head and let go of it, hurling the destroyed sub into the streets of Tokyo, smashing everything in its path. Godzilla roared in victory and launched one final heat beam, wiping out almost a quarter of Tokyo. Smoke rising from his mouth, he turned and headed towards the sea.

"No! Don't let him get away!" the Prime Minister shouted!

"Sir, it's too late," said the Chief. "We have no reinforcements."

"Damn it! We have to do something about this!"

"What would you have us do, sir?"

"…How do you feel about another bipedal robot?"


	2. Omega Kiryu

**Part 2**

"Tonight," announced the Prime Minister the following day. "The people of Tokyo can sleep safely in their beds!"

"In production right now is a machine that can and WILL destroy Godzilla!"

Everyone in the audience burst into cheers.

"The GDF has salvaged the parts of Kiryu, the bio-robot who nearly destroyed Godzilla in 2003. However, this time, we are making him more than he ever was before! With the technology of 2014, we can make him bigger, stronger, and more indestructible!

The room was filled with deafening cheers.

"Here with us, we have Mr. Kumiyama Jr. of Happy Enterprises. He is financing the restoration of Omega Kiryu. If Godzilla is killed, you have him to thank."

Everyone clapped as Mr. Kumiyama stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you for those kind words, Prime Minister, but I feel I am only doing my duty to my country. It is what my father would have wanted. Godzilla, and every monster on that hell bound island is a menace to humanity and must be slaughtered like the beasts that they are!"

People began talking simultaneously, raising their hands and asking questions.

Kumiyama pointed to one of them

"Ken Yano, EPA, sir. What effects could the production of Omega Kiryu have on the environment?"

Kumiyama paused. "Well, Mr. Yano, you will be happy to know that we have taken measures to make sure that no tributaries are affected by our wastes. We have collected all of the pollution and radioactive waste and piled it in one large aperture, far from any wildlife or plant life it could possibly affect."

Another anxious hand rose.

"Shun Chujo, UGMS. What sort of capabilities will this Omega Kiryu have?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Mr. Chujo. Omega Kiryu will possess all of the same weapons as the original, including Twin Type 66 maser cannons in mouth, twin laser cannons on each arm, able to morph his right hand into a drill, multiple missile launchers on shoulders, able to charge up with energy, rocket boosters/thrusters on sides and back that allow him to hover/fly for short period of time, able to extend some of its wires to latch onto objects, Triple Hyper Maser Cannon, and a new, and possibly greatest addition, its ultimate weapon; the Oxygen Destroyer."

As soon as that name was mentioned, fifty hands shot up and chatter resumed. Just then, a gunshot sounded. Everyone stopped and turned. A man with glasses and a tan vest stepped forward, holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"Kenichi Yamane, EDF Technology Division."

"Yes, Mr. Yamane?" asked Mr. Kumiyama, beginning to sweat.

"Exactly how did you obtain the blueprints for the Oxygen Destroyer? I believe Dr. Serizawa took them to his grave."

"Ah, good question. My people and I scoured Dr. Serizawa's labs and happened to find a hidden prototype Oxygen Destroyer. With it, we were able to duplicate its power and weaponize it as a tool for Omega Kiryu's use."

"Don't you see what you're risking by re-creating that device?"

Kumiyama laughed. "My good sir, I assure you this weapon will remain for use against Godzilla and nothing else."

Kenichi paused. "My friends, allow me to take you back to 1995. I was on an EDF research team during the Burning Godzilla crisis. During that crisis, we came across tiny, microscopic crustaceans revived by Serizawa's weapon. In time those creatures began reproducing and transforming into much larger menacing monsters we came to call Destroyah. Those demons kept on altering their size and strength until they became a massive leviathan even too powerful for Godzilla to defeat. We got lucky and managed to down him with the Super X3, but our city suffered massive damage from which we took years to recover from. How do you know that re-creating that device won't revive Destroyah!"


	3. Anguirus vs Kiryu

**Part 3**

Everyone in the room began talking and shouting at once. Kumiyama looked at the Prime Minister nervously.

"People! I assure you, with this threat of Destroyah now present, we will take extra safety measures!"

"How can you?" someone shouted! "You already built the thing, completely unaware of Destroyah's existence! For all we know it could be crawling through our streets as we speak!"

The Prime Minister spoke. "Fear not, my people! The EDF will see to it that there are no giant crustaceans invading our city. And with that, we end this press conference."

Kumiyama and the Prime Minister stepped down while people shouted angry questions at them.

Akane Yashiro walked through the Omega Kiryu launch bay. She looked up at the reborn, 300-meter tall bio-robot.

It was just as she remembered it. Its broad chest, holding back its Hyper Maser Cannon, its bulky arms, legs, and its gleaming yellow eyes that made one feel as if it was watching you.

"Long time, no see," she said softly.

Seeing Kiryu again brought back such memories. Memories of her piloting Kiryu from the inside, grappling with Godzilla through the city. She closed her eyes silently.

As she stood there, eye closed, a fine gold powder began settling around her. She began to see something in the blackness. As the image cleared, she saw two figures standing there. They were…people…but very small people.

"Akane Yashiro. We come from Infant Island with a warning. You must convince your superiors to return Mechagodzilla back to the sea. We do not think we can control Mothra for much longer. The fate of mankind depends on it. Find Shun Chujo. We will guide you two from there. Good luck."

"Wait, what are you…?" she began.

Just then, a blaring alarm went off. A team of men rushed into the launching bay and began hastily fixing up Omega Kiryu.

The Prime Minister, followed by the Omega Kiryu team, approached Akane.

"Ms. Yashiro? We have need of your skills again."

The Omega Kiryu team loaded into the machine. It was so large it required a pilot for each of its limbs. Yashiro was stationed in its head, controlling its maser cannon, missile launchers, and rocket thrusters, as well as its overall sight.

"Head operational," she said.

"Chest cannon operational," said a crewmember over the radio.

"Left arm operational."

"Right arm operational."

"Left leg operational."

"Right leg operational."

"Tail operational."

"Oxygen Destroyer operational."

"Roger that," Akane said. "Ready for liftoff."

Omega Kiryu's rocket thrusters ignited. Everyone cleared the launching bay. Slowly, it began ascending into the night sky.

The Prime Minister saluted the robot as it took off.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

Kumiyama smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"So Control, what are we up against? Godzilla?" the Chest pilot asked.

"No. Anguirus," replied the Control Tower.

"What? Since when do we need a giant robot to fight something like that?"

"Don't know. Kumiyama insisted we send Omega Kiryu. Anyway, Anguirus is currently in the Shinjuku district, but who knows how long he'll remain there. Better hurry."

The EDF's maser tanks fired all they had at the spiked carapace of Anguirus. The beast raised his head at them. He inhaled deeply, then let loose with a massive roar that tore up the sidewalks and blew down everything in its way.

He stood up on his hind legs and roared at the sky. The force of it blew the roofs off buildings and shook the foundations of the city.

Then he paused.

He looked around, sensing danger. Then whirled around and saw the massive three hundred meter tall robot looking down at him. Anguirus began to snarl unwarily. He was only about sixty meters tall. He was only up to Omega Kiryu's knee. About the size of a beagle to a human.

However, Anguirus wasn't about to let size stop him from a fight. He scraped his foot on the ground and hunched his back. Without warning, he launched himself at Omega Kiryu.

All it took was a quick leg movement to knock Anguirus to the ground. As usual, he was quick to get up and leap at Omega Kiryu again. Its right arm swung and jabbed Anguirus in the neck. He fell short, gasping for air.

It was almost sad to see Anguirus get beaten to easily. While he was down, Omega Kiryu kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying through the street and onto a building. Angrily, Anguirus rose and jumped at Kiryu. The bio-robot was about to head butt him, but at the last second he flipped in mid-air, hitting Omega Kiryu in the head spikes first.

Akane held onto her seat as her entire world shook.

Anguirus then land on his stomach, then swept the ground with his tail, knocking Omega Kiryu off his feet and crashing to the ground.

The pilots in the machine desperately tried getting up, but they were panicking, thus unable to move Kiryu at the same time. Anguirus leapt into the air and landed on his back on Kiryu. Sparks flew inside the robot.

Akane had her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Then she realized, only she could attack Anguirus. She pulled two switches down and pressed a button. As Anguirus prepared another body slam, Omega Kiryu launched his maser cannons at him. The force of the blast lifted Anguirus into the air.

The Right Arm pilot realized the smashing had stopped. He pulled on one of the levers hard, and Omega Kiryu punched Anguirus into the air, while the Tail Pilot knocked him into Shinjuku Gyoen. He landed on his stomach. He was about to get up and attack, but Omega Kiryu bent down and punched Anguirus in the neck. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious.


	4. The Shobijin

**Part 4**

That night in Omega Kiryu's launch bay, everyone was cheering and applauding the seven pilots. The ovation was deafening. The Press was there, with flashing cameras and endless questions. The Prime Minister stepped up to his podium.

"Everyone! Today's victory was a small one! The defeat of Anguirus was but a test. A test to ensure victory in future battles. Once we kill Godzilla, we will destroy Monster Island, wiping out those demons for good!"

The following morning, Yashiro visited the UGMS (Union of Giant Monster Study). She entered a room labeled S. Chujo. A twenty-year-old man sat at a desk writing.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Chujo?" Akane asked.

"Yes, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Akane Yashiro, and I…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chujo was out of his chair and backing against the wall.

"They visited you too, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did. B-b-b-but I ignored them."

"Well whoever those girls were they need us for something."

Just then four other individuals walked into the room. Two of them, Shun recognized from the press conference. They were Ken Yano and Kenichi Yamane. There was an old man with them and a mysterious man with reddish eyes.

Just then, the two girls appeared on the table in a cloud of yellow powder.

"We apologize for abruptly bringing you here. Your planet is in mortal danger. If Omega Kiryu is not returned to the sea immediately, Mothra will declare war on humanity. It was bad enough that they did it once, but repeating the sinful act has evoked Mothra's wrath. Unless Godzilla's bones are returned, Mothra will surely destroy humanity.

"But we need Omega Kiryu! What if Godzilla comes back?" asked Akane.

"Mothra will protect you, but if you don't do this soon, she will turn her back on you," the girls replied.

"Who are you anyway? Why should we listen to you?" asked Kenichi.

"Oh, forgive us for not answering that before," they replied. "We are the Shobijin. We speak for the Goddess of Peace, Mothra. We help keep the balance of the Earth in order. We need you to go the prime minister and ask him to abolish Omega Kiryu."

With that, the two girls disappeared. The six people looked at each other. "Well, I guess we're a team for the time being," said Akane.

"Hideo Ogata," said the old man.

"Daitaro Murakami," muttered the dark man.

"Kenichi Yamane."

"Ken Yano."

"Shun Chujo."

"Akane Yashiro."

The next day, the six of them went to the Prime Minister's office. With him was Mr. Kumiyama. After a few hours of discussion;

"So sir, that is our petition. We'd like the EDF to cancel the Omega Kiryu project, due to the threat of pollution, Destroyah, and Mothra," Yamane finished.

Kumiyama and the Prime Minister looked at each other, and burst into peals of laughter.

"That's your petition!" asked Kumiyama. "All you did was show us images of things we already know!"

"Omega Kiryu's wastes have been isolated, the Oxygen Destroyer is being modulated, and if Mothra shows up, we'll simply destroy it."

"Now I'm afraid we will have to ask you tree-hugging activists to leave us to our work," said Mr. Kumiyama.

The six left the building, looking depressed. The Shobijin appeared.

"We tried our best, but they just won't listen," Akane said to them.

"You must keep trying! Or else Mothra will attack Japan!" the girls reminded them.

"I know, but…" began Akane.

"Oh my god! What is THAT!" shouted Ken Yano.

The thing he had spotted was something lying in Shinjuku Gyoen. It was Anguirus's body. He hadn't moved. And by the look of it, he wasn't going to move again for a long time. Three massive cement trucks were dumping their loads on his body. The trucks were labeled Happy Enterprises.

"Oh my god! Kumiyama is having Anguirus turned into a statue!" yelled Shun Chujo.

"How could the Prime Minister have authorized this?"

"He hasn't been himself for a long time. I suspect Kumiyama is behind it."

"This is a offense to nature. Mothra will never forgive humanity for this."

"If Godzilla finds out he is gonna be pissed!"

"I do not think you should worry about Godzilla," said Daitoro.

Akane looked at his shadow. It was beginning to change. Two extra, skinny arms burst from his sides. Two antennae grew from his head. She slowly turned around, and screamed.

Daitoro was a cockroach.


	5. Bad Blood

**Part 5**

Everyone stared at Daitoro. "Quickly, into the alleyway," he said.

Moments later they were all in a dark alleyway, hidden from the public.

"Whew, thanks. Light hurts my eyes."

"Daitoro, what the hell are you!"

"I am a Nebula M Spacehunter from the far reaches of the galaxy," he replied.

"I remember your people! You tried to take over Earth in 1972!" said Ogata.

"Ah, good memory, old man. You people thought we died with the Godzilla Tower, but you were wrong. We can survive just about anything. A little explosion is nothing. Since then, I have been rebuilding my planet here, but alone, I am not making much progress. But it seems we face a common threat."

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"My planet was destroyed by pollution. Your, from what I hear, almost was in 1971 by the Smog Monster, but Godzilla saved you. Just like he did from us. I don't want this planet to be destroyed, for that severely limits my housing options. It seems I am with you for the time being."

"Could you please go back to your human form?" asked Akane. "You're grossing me out."

Daitoro shrugged and retracted his extra arms and antennae. His skin molded back to that of a human.

"I hate this body. It's so ugly. This guy did not get out enough," he muttered.

"So what, are you going to call your two pawns and try and use us as human reciprocals?" asked Ogata.

"Unfortunately, no. I could if I wanted to, but it seems we face a common obstacle: Omega Kiryu. If I called my monsters down here, that giant thing would reduce them to shreds in a second. Thus, you are all helping me until Omega Kiryu is back in the ocean."

"Why should we? You want to take over Earth!" said Ken angrily.

"Would you rather my friends help you help me?" asked Daitoro.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Good then. First off, I say we need a little help from Mothra," he said.

In a hidden building in Tokyo, the Children of Mothra cult was having its weekly meeting. All of a sudden, a team of Americans burst into the room, armed with loaded guns. Behind them was six Japanese. The Americans flooded the room and captured the cultists and began loading them onto a truck. "No! The power of Mothra compels you!" shouted one of them, holding up a Mothra shaped talisman. Daitoro stepped forward and shot him.

On Infant Island, a shriek of pain and anger shook the ground. With a massive flash of light, a colossal, winged figure rose from her perch on a giant egg.

The goddess of peace screeched loudly and began her journey to Japan.

The Shobijin appeared before the Anti-Kiryu Activists.

"Mothra has been offended for the last time. She is on her way here," they said sadly.

"Excellent…" said Daitoro.

Godzilla was resting on Monster Island, when a scream of agony assaulted his eardrums. He rose immediately and saw Mothra flying across the sea, looking furious. Curious, Godzilla began wading into the sea, following Mothra.

"Mr. Prime Minister! We've just picked something up on the radar. It's coming in fast!" someone shouted in the EDF HQ the next day.

"Give me a visual!"

A picture appeared on the screen. Kumiyama recognized the wings immediately. He began to shake and sweat.

"Attack it! Hit it with everything we've got!"

Mothra was crossing the sea when a fleet of battleships pointed at her.

"Fire!" Kumiyama yelled.

The ships hit Mothra with everything they had. The butterfly began losing altitude, but a quick flap of its massive wings tipped the ships on their side. Her antennae glowed and launched a laser that demolished the ships in seconds.

"Fine. If we can't kill her by sea, we'll make do in the air!"

Three-dozen fighter planes soared into battle against the insect. They began firing missile after missile at Mothra. They exploded on her abdomen and set her wings on fire. She accelerated forward and the wind rush extinguished the flames. She fired her antennae lasers and several planes exploded. A gust of wind from her wings sent three of them off course. The remaining 25 kept firing at her. She flew up vertically and fired her breast cannon, wiping out the remaining planes in a fiery explosion.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kumiyama cursed. He knew Mothra would threaten to wipe them all out as she did before. He paused, shaking in fear.

"Ready Omega Kiryu for immediate takeoff."

"What! You can't be serious!" said Akane Yashiro.

"Ordinary firepower will do nothing against Mothra. We have no choice."

"Mr. Prime Minister?" asked an official.

He didn't respond. Almost like he was in some kind of trance.

"Mr. Prime Minister?" asked the official again.

"Oh, forgive me. Yes you have my permission."

Ken looked uneasy.

People began scrambling around the launch bay, making quick, last minute repairs.

"Mr. Kumiyama, you can't risk using Omega Kiryu! It is the whole reason Mothra is coming! She'll tear it apart!" insisted Akane.

"We haven't a choice, Ms Yashiro," the Prime Minister said, then walked off with Kumiyama


	6. A new target

**Part 6**

Mothra's massive shadow soared over the silent, empty city of Tokyo. She looked around at the unlit buildings and streets. Her head looked back and forth, searching for something.

"Is everything ready?" asked Kumiyama. "Mothra has entered the city!"

"We're about to depart, sir."

"Head operational," Akane said.

"Chest cannon operational."

"Left arm operational."

"Right arm operational."

"Left leg operational."

"Right leg operational."

"Tail operational."

"Oxygen Destroyer operational."

"Roger that. Ready for liftoff."

Omega Kiryu rose out of the launch bay…and could see Mothra two hundred feet in front of it. Mothra turned and saw it. Her blue eyes turned red and she fired her breast cannon at Omega Kiryu.

"Pull up!" Akane screamed.

Omega Kiryu's rocket thrusters ignited and it flew out of the way just as Mothra's cannon destroyed the launch bay. Fortunately, everyone had evacuated it for takeoff.

Omega Kiryu landed in front of Mothra. Her red eyes fixated on it, she raised her wings and soared into battle.

Kiryu attempted to strike her, but her speed was too much, and she slammed into its arm. She circled around and came back, but was met with a blast from Omega Kiryu's maser. She fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Kiryu fired again, injuring Mothra's wing. She turned angrily and struck Kiryu in the head with her antennae laser. It staggered back. Mothra got up and slammed into it again. Kiryu tried shaking her off, but she stayed flailing into his chest.

"Fire Hyper Maser Cannon!" shouted Akane.

Kiryu's chest cannon opened and the center began glowing. Mothra's eyes widened. Now Kiryu held her in front of him. Mothra tried to escape, but Omega Kiryu was too strong. The Activists and the Shobijin could only watch as Kiryu's massive cannon struck Mothra head on. The beautiful colors began draining from Mothra's body and she fell from the sky in front of a Ferris wheel. Kiryu swung its tail and knocked the wheel onto Mothra, trapping her. It looked at her and fired its Twin Masers at her. She began struggling, but went limp.

"MOTHRA!" the Shobijin cried.

Daitoro frowned. "Well this isn't going as planned."

Just then, the water near the shore of Tokyo Bay began stirring. A blue light began flashing underneath it. Omega Kiryu turned.

"No, it can't be…" said Akane.

A massive tail rose from the water, followed by two large clawed hands. A menacing face appeared and looked at Omega Kiryu. He flared his nostrils and rose out of the water.

"Godzilla…" said Akane softly.

The infuriated King of the Monsters stepped onto land and faced his revived rival. Omega Kiryu readied itself. With a mighty roar of challenge, Godzilla rushed forward.

"Ha!" said one of the pilots. "Let's see him beat us now!"

Godzilla slammed into Kiryu's leg with all his strength. Nothing happened. Furiously, Godzilla attacked again and again, but nothing happened. All it took was a swift leg movement to knock Godzilla to the ground. Kiryu bent down and fired its maser cannons. Godzilla snarled in pain and writhed on the ground, trying to get up. Kiryu's masers kept coming. Angrily, Godzilla lifted his head and fired his heat beam. It hit Kiryu in the chest, forcing it back. Godzilla got up and jumped into the air. Akane pulled Kiryu's head controls up just in time to see Godzilla drop from the sky and land right on top of them.

Omega Kiryu toppled and smashed into the ground. Mothra rose from her resting place and flew above Kiryu. She began flapping her wings and a fine yellow powder settled around it.

"Controls are malfunctioning!" someone said.

Akane worked her controls as hard as she could, but they weren't responding. Godzilla slashed at Kiryu's armor while Mothra continued her powder attack.

"Well this is a predicament," said Daitoro.

"What do you mean?" asked Ken. "I thought you wanted Omega Kiryu gone."

"Well I did, but I now realize Omega Kiryu can be disposed of through the humans, and they are negotiable," he replied. "At the moment it seems a greater threat has shown itself. I've decided on a new target."

"We must kill Godzilla."


	7. Backup

**Part 7**

The doors to the Prime Minister's office swung open. Daitoro and the A.K.A. walked in.

"What do you want?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Yes, we are a little busy right now," said Kumiyama.

"Gentlemen, I am Daitoro Yoshida of the Nebula M Spacehunters. I come with a treaty."

Kumiyama and the Prime Minister looked at each other. "What kind of treaty?" asked Kumiyama.

"It's clear to me that the Omega Kiryu can't handle the direct assault of two monsters. We are willing to call down one of our own monsters to aide you in killing Godzilla."

"And what do you want in return?"

"All of you one hundred and twenty-seven million five hundred and ninety thousand people off this country."

"WHAT! You expect us to accept a deal like that?"

"Well, my friend it doesn't seem like you have much of a choice. Godzilla is going to destroy the Japanese people eventually so why not migrate somewhere else?"

"And just what do you intend to do with one hundred and forty-five thousand eight hundred and eighty-three square miles of unpopulated land?"

"Why, fill it with my people, of course," Daitoro replied. "My fellow Nebulans are all in one giant space cruiser orbiting your planet right now. This country would serve as an excellent nesting ground for us."

Kumiyama and the Prime Minister paused for a moment.

"…Kumiyama, you decide."

"Very well, Yoshida. We'll sign your treaty, but the deal will only stay in effect if we successfully destroy Godzilla."

"Excellent, sir," said Daitoro, grabbing the signed treaty off the table and marching out of the room.

Godzilla and Mothra continued their assault on Omega Kiryu. The mechanical titan was faltering. Godzilla had severely damaged many of Kiryu's weapons and everything else was malfunctioning from Mothra's powder. Just then, a pair of blue lasers hit Godzilla in the head. Mothra turned and was hit in the wing. A huge fleet of tanks and masers were moving in. They launched everything they had at the two monsters. Godzilla got off of Kiryu and began moving toward the tanks.

"All we need a little time for Gigan to get here," Daitoro said. "If these people can't handle that, they deserve to be destroyed."

On Monster Island, the giant bird Rodan was circling his nest and about to land for the night. Just then, his keen eyes caught something large traveling through the sky. It was blue and diamond shaped. And it was heading straight for Tokyo. Rodan flapped his wings and sped for it at supersonic speed. He neared the U.F.O. and screeched at it. The object didn't respond. Angrily, Rodan launched his uranium heat beam at the diamond. It struck the thing on its side and sent it careening into the ocean.

The spot where it landed began flashing with blue light.

Rodan stared at it for a minute.

Finally, out of the water burst a massive mechanical cyborg. It had scythes for arms and a single red eye. It had a buzz saw on its stomach and a clawed tail. It opened its beak-like mouth and screeched loudly.

Rodan narrowed his eyes and dive-bombed the cyborg. Despite Rodan's blistering speed, the creature managed to raise it scythe before he reached him. Quickly, the bird pulled back as the cyborg swung its scythes at him.

A red light started flashing on Daitoro's communicator. He read the coded message attached.

"Gigan's in trouble!" he said.

"What? How?" asked Kenichi.

"He's being attacked by something."

"Well can't you do something?"

"I'll try. Gigan! Engage the target!"

Gigan's eye glowed red and he fired a laser beam at Rodan. The bird aimed another dive-bomb and dodged the laser with a barrel roll. He slammed into Gigan and knocked him backwards. Gigan screeched angrily and launched his trapper cables at Rodan. They bound his legs and began pulling him down towards the water. Rodan fired another heat beam at Gigan. This time it hit him in the neck. Gigan recoiled backwards into the water and was gone.

Rodan hovered above the water for a moment. He wasn't coming up.

Suddenly, Gigan burst out of the water behind Rodan. He dove forward with his buzz saw spinning. He slammed into Rodan chest first, his buzz saw slicing his back. Rodan screeched in agony and fell out of the sky and into the water. His body sank to the bottom, his blood coloring the water. Gigan smiled contently and flew off toward the city.

The tanks kept pulling back as Godzilla kept moving forward. Omega Kiryu was desperately struggling to get up, but Mothra's powder was keeping it from moving. Godzilla stepped on one of the tanks and swung his tail, knocking out the others.

Akane struggled with the head controls, and couldn't contact the others.

However, the tail pilot noticed Mothra was collapsed on the tail. With all his strength he yanked the lever. Kiryu's tail moved just enough to knock Mothra into the harbor. The resulting wave washed over Omega Kiryu. As it settled around him, sparkly bits of powder could be seen in it. Akane's eyes widened and she jerked on the emergency limb control. Omega Kiryu rose from his resting place and turned to face Godzilla. His chest opened.

"Fire Hyper Maser Cannon!" Akane ordered.

Omega Kiryu's center cannon glowed yellow, and a massive beam of energy was launched at Godzilla. It hit the King of Monsters in the back, sending him crashing through six buildings and into the harbor. Everyone watching cheered.

The Shobijin appeared in front of a weakened Mothra. They held hands, looked at each other, and began to sing.

"_Mosura ya Mosura._

_Dongan kasakuyan Indo muu._

_Rusuto uiraadoa, Hanba hanbamuyan_

_Randa banunradan Tounjukanraa._

_Kasaku yaanmu!"_

As they sang, Mothra's wings began to glow. Her red, angry eyes turned blue and her antenna glowed orange. Her wings began moving and she rose into the air. Her wings rose higher, and she charged at Omega Kiryu at top speed.

Kiryu turned and fired its twin masers. Mothra dodged them easily and slammed into Kiryu's head, knocking it over.

"The Fairies' song! It's given her strength!" Ogata said.

Omega Kiryu got back up, only to be knocked down again by Mothra. She hit it again and again. It couldn't even recover. Finally, one of the arm pilots was able to strike Mothra and knock her down. She got back up and fired her antennae laser, damaging Kiryu's leg. It attempted to step on her, but missed. Mothra circled around Kiryu and fired her breast cannon. It hit Kiryu in the chest.

"Protect the Oxygen Destroyer!" Akane shouted down to the pilot.

Kiryu's rocket thrusters activated and it charged at Mothra. She moved out of the way, but it followed her. The two of them were moving rapidly across the sky.

Godzilla was slowly recovering from the Hyper Maser Cannon. He opened his eyes and saw a mysterious statue not so far away. He crawled toward it, and saw what it was: Anguirus.

He listened closely and heard his heart still beating.

The humans had petrified his friend.

A new power was beginning to form in Godzilla's heart. Something deep down began traveling up toward his brain. His eyes glowed red and his dorsal fins did as well.

Kiryu was gaining on Mothra. He was about to strike, when a red atomic heat beam struck him in the back, knocking off one of his dorsal fins. Godzilla, looking more furious than ever, was following Kiryu on foot.

Kiryu landed and faced him.

Instead of charging, Godzilla fired his heat beam again. It forced Kiryu back. Godzilla fired it again and again. Kiryu's limbs were weakening.

Mothra hit him with her antennae laser at the same time.

Omega Kiryu was falling apart. Its right arm fell from its shoulder. Its left leg collapsed. Its dorsal fins were all almost gone. It crashed to the ground, the pilots all unconscious. Godzilla lifted his foot over Kiryu's head and prepared to bring it down. Akane closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.


	8. Kumiyama's treachery

**Part 8**

Just then, Gigan soared down from the sky, his razorblade spinning. He slammed into Godzilla, tearing the flesh from his arm. Godzilla roared in pain and stepped back. Mothra tried to fly away, but Gigan severed one of her wings.

The Shobijin gasped as Mothra went hurtling to the ground. She crashed into the road and into a small building.

Godzilla stood and faced his rival. Gigan's wail echoed through the streets.

"Gigan!" said Ken. "The space monster!"

The people at the EDF HQ were equally surprised. Kumiyama clenched his fist. He stormed out of the room and picked up a telephone. "Send out the Super X4," he said. "I don't care what the Prime Minister thinks about how stable it is. I can always change his mind."

From a Happy Enterprises launch bay, a large flying vessel rose into the air. At least a dozen small cannons extended from its body. It flew off toward Tokyo.

Godzilla roared angrily and charged at Gigan. He punched the space cyborg in the face, knocking him backwards. Gigan fired his eye laser in retaliation. It hit Godzilla in the stomach. He snarled and swung his tail at Gigan. Gigan ducked, but was met with an atomic heat beam when he rose. He raised his scythe arms and ran at Godzilla, swinging them wildly. Godzilla braced himself, and then dove out of the way while Gigan tripped over his tail.

Furious, Gigan stood up and took off into the sky. He flew behind Godzilla and knocked him over. Godzilla stood back up, only to be knocked back down. This repeated at least seven times. Finally, Mothra rose and fired her breast cannon at Gigan. It hit the cyborg directly. He toppled backwards and crashed down. He got back up and took off after the butterfly

Gigan and Mothra flew across the sky, striking each other at every turn. Mothra began dropping her scales at Gigan.

"No!" cried the Shobijin. "Without her scales, Mothra won't be able to fly!"

Even still, Mothra blinded and disabled Gigan with her scales. Gigan managed to push through it and slice Mothra across her breast. She screeched in pain, but kept flying. She turned her head and hit Gigan with her antennae laser. He shrugged it off and kept pursuing her.

The Shobijin knew Mothra was done for. They held hands and looked towards Infant Island.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dengan kesaktian Indukmu_

_Restuilah doa_

_Hamba hambamu yang_

_Ter landa bangunlah dan Tunjukkanlah_

_Kesaktianmu!"_

On Infant Island, Mothra's egg began to stir. The shell began to crack. Light flashed within it. With a mighty chirp, a giant worm-like larvae burst of out the egg. It looked around the chamber, then heard the song of the Shobijin. It slowly slithered from the eggshell and out to sea.

The Shobijin looked at each other with a worried expression. Would the larvae survive? Their thoughts were quickly dissolved by the sound of Godzilla shooting Gigan to the ground. Mothra circled around him and kept hitting him with lasers. Gigan couldn't get up.

Daitoro clenched his fist. He picked up his communicator and flipped one of the switches

Gigan's scythe arms retracted into his arms and two massive chainsaw-like arms extended. He wailed loudly and jumped into the air. He charged at Mothra and sliced her wing completely off. She screeched in agony and went hurtling back toward the ground. Godzilla readied himself as Gigan flew at him. Suddenly, Gigan vanished. Godzilla looked around, but didn't see Gigan appear behind him and slash him with his chainsaw. Godzilla roared in agony and spun around to face Gigan, who had already disappeared. Gigan appeared behind him again and slashed him. Every time Godzilla tried to counterattack, Gigan teleported behind him and attacked.

Omega Kiryu was slowly recovering. A team of mechanics had arrived and was working on it. Medics were helping the injured pilots, but Akane refused their help. She wanted to beat Godzilla alone, without aide from anyone else.

Eventually, Godzilla caught onto Gigan's pattern and managed to hit him with a heat beam when he appeared. Gigan recovered quickly and took off. He prepared to dive bomb Godzilla, disabling him with his laser flare. He started up his chainsaws and razorblades and prepared to strike.

Suddenly, Gigan was hit with a blast from the Super X4. The ship flew in, hitting all three monsters with everything they had.

"Oh no! They don't realize Gigan is helping us!" said Kenichi.

"Or do they…?" said Ogata, looking up at Kumiyama's office.

Laser beams, bullets, and missiles struck the monsters with massive force. Godzilla roared in challenge and hit the vessel with a heat beam. It shrugged it off and kept firing. Gigan and Mothra hit it with their attacks, but its protective armor kept it from destruction. Godzilla fired again, but missed. The heat beam careened across the plains and hit the massive pool of toxic sludge that came from Omega Kiryu. The waste began reacting in mysterious ways. Two red marks began glowing in it.

Gigan tried to escape, but the Super X4 locked onto him and fired a freeze cannon. Gigan dodged it and it flew into the Shinjuku Gyoen, striking the Anguirus Statue, freezing it solid. As the vessel targeted Gigan, Godzilla came up from behind and grabbed the ship. An electric current went through it, electrocuting Godzilla. With everlasting persistence, he tore the ship in half with his bare hands.

Kumiyama cursed in fury at the EDF HQ. Everyone looked at him angrily. "Kumiyama! I told you not to use the Super X IV! Once it starts firing, it never stops! You destroyed more of the city than the monsters did!"

"Mr. Prime Minister, it is all alright," he said.

The Prime Minister looked dazed. "Yes, it is…" he began.

Suddenly, Shun Chujo tackled Kumiyama and wrenched something out of his hand. He threw it to the ground and smashed it.

The Prime Minister began to snap out of his trance.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Mr. Kumiyama Jr. was controlling you with this!" said Shun.

"Kumiyama!" shouted the Prime Minister. "You're fired! And your Happy Enterprises is finished!"

"Damn you! Damn you all to hell! I'll get my revenge!" screamed Kumiyama as the security guards carried him out. "You'll see! Godzilla will destroy Japan! But I will be safe!"


	9. The Smog Monster

**Part 9**

Godzilla clashed with Gigan with the last of his breath. He held Gigan's chainsaw arms as hard as he could, keeping them from his body. Gigan smiled and began forcing down on him. The chainsaws were inches from Godzilla's neck.

Suddenly, a breast cannon from Mothra hit Gigan from behind. He turned his head 180 degrees and fired an eye laser at Mothra, shooting her down.

When he looked back, Godzilla's mouth was glowing blue. Gigan's eye widened and he struggled to escape, but now Godzilla was holding onto him. The space kaiju could only close his eyes as Godzilla's heat beam struck him head on, blowing the cyborg's entire head off.

Godzilla let go of Gigan's arms. The headless cyborg leaned forward and crashed to the ground.

Daitoro cursed under his breath.

"You lose, Daitoro! You're not getting Japan today!" said Kenichi.

"Ah, you forget. The deal was if Godzilla loses, I get Japan," Daitoro said. "He has yet to win."

A red sphere appeared on Daitoro's screen. Just before he pressed the button, a gunshot went off. He looked down and saw a bullet hole in his chest, yellow blood seeping out. Another gunshot hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. Ken Yano stood not too far away with a smoking pistol in his hand.

With his dying breath, Daitoro pressed the button. Ken noticed and shot him in the head. Daitoro's body remained still, then he morphed into a giant cockroach. The others stared at him for a moment, then turned their heads at Godzilla.

Godzilla roared in victory, but the Shobijin looked worried. They looked across the sea at the island where Kiryu's waste was. It seemed to be expanding, rising out of the pool. As if something was inside it. A large figure burst of out the sludge and came soaring toward the city. It landed a short distance away from Godzilla in a blob. Something in the blob was moving. A large tentacle-like hand burst out of it.

Godzilla braced himself as another hand came out. Two glowing red spots emerged. They were eyes. A sludgy tail extended and a huge behemoth formed from the sludge. The red spots were really eyes. The monster blinked, then raised its head and gurgled loudly.

A chill went up Ken Yano's spine.

"…Hedorah," he said.

Godzilla roared in challenge and charged at Hedorah. The Smog Monster leapt up and landed near Mothra. Seeing her injured state, he slid his gelatinous form over her, coating her once beautiful wings with toxic sludge.

Godzilla fired his heat beam, which Hedorah countered with a crimson eye beam. When the smoke cleared, Hedorah was charging at Godzilla. He slammed into him, knocking him down. Hedorah began dumping sludge and grime all over Godzilla. Snarling in fury, Godzilla lunged forward and jammed his fist in Hedorah's body. Hedorah looked at Godzilla and hit him with a crimson eye beam. He fell to the ground in pain. The Smog Monster resumed coating Godzilla in toxic sludge. Godzilla howled in agony. Hedorah kept burying him in waste.

"This is what Omega Kiryu has created. Just like before," said Ken.

"We've walked from one disaster into another," said Kenichi.

Godzilla's roars echoed across the city. They reached every end of Tokyo. The force of it blew the trees in Shinjuku Gyoen. The frozen statue was beginning to stir. The ice was cracking. Chunks of it began falling off. The piece covering Anguirus' left eye fell, and he looked around, then his pupil shrunk. With a mighty roar, Anguirus burst out of the ice. He shook the frost off of his back, then curled into a ball, rolling toward the battlefield.

"The ice must've frozen the cement covering Anguirus! He's free!" said Shun excitedly.

Anguirus rolled into the city. Godzilla, who was grappling with Hedorah, noticed him, and wrestled Hedorah so he was facing Anguirus. The tenacious ankylosaur slammed into Hedorah spikes first. The Smog Monster gurgled loudly in pain. Godzilla let go of him and slammed his fist into Hedorah's eye while Anguirus jumped backwards at him. Hedorah desperately tried to hold back the two kaiju, but wasn't fast enough, taking hit after hit.

Finally, Omega Kiryu's repairs were complete. The mechanics and medics ran from the scene as the giant robot stood once again. Fortunately for the, Godzilla, Anguirus, and Hedorah were all in one spot. They were in firing range.

"Prepare to fire Oxygen Destroyer," said Akane Yashiro.

Omega Kiryu's chest plates opened and a green orb appeared. It split open and a purple light began to form. It didn't take long for the light to grow immensely.

"This is extremely risky, but we're gonna have to try," thought Akane.

"Fire!"

A purple beam of energy launched out of the green orb right at Godzilla. It was inches away from the King of Monsters. Everyone watching began to shake and sweat anxiously.

Seconds before it hit Godzilla, a massive winged figure flew in front of it. The beam hit the creature directly. A pink lightning coursed through its body. The winged monster hit the ground hard and skidded through the streets. Kiryu's eye-lights managed to catch a glimpse of Rodan just before his body was reduced to nothing but bones in a flash of purple light.

"DAMN it! We missed!" shouted the chest pilot.

"We can't risk using it again or we'll look like the bad guys!" said another.

"Switch to Hyper Maser Cannon!" Akane ordered.

Omega Kiryu's chest closed again then opened with the maser cannon pointing. The maser blast was launched as Godzilla and Anguirus dove out of the way. The attack hit Hedorah, his eyes widening and body expanding as he exploded into a rainstorm of sludge.

Godzilla charged at Kiryu again and slammed into his leg. Kiryu kicked Godzilla back to the ground. Anguirus jumped into the air and hit Kiryu's head with his spikes. The robot stumbled forward, but then turned and knocked Anguirus back down.

As usual, Anguirus got back up immediately and ferociously attacked Kiryu from behind. After punching Godzilla back down, Omega Kiryu hit Anguirus with a maser beam. Anguirus ran further away, then rolled into a ball. With incredible momentum, he spun faster and faster until he was moving too fast for anyone to see. Kiryu fired another maser beam but Anguirus' carapace shrugged it off.

Godzilla hit Omega Kiryu with a heat beam from behind, pushing him forward, giving Anguirus the opportunity to slam into his chest at Mach Speed. The giant robot toppled to the ground with a mighty crash. Godzilla and Anguirus surrounded him, roaring in challenge. Omega Kiryu's rocket thrusters ignited and he rose from the ground. Godzilla ran at him again, but Kiryu swung his massive tail and hit Godzilla in the side, sending him careening into the sea. Anguirus jumped at Kiryu again, but was met with an aerial headbutt which forced him back down. Before Anguirus could recover, Kiryu kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into the air, crashing down onto a cargo ship, exploding around him.

Anguirus was beginning to recover when he heard something coming from the water. He turned and saw the massive Mothra larvae swimming towards them. He paid it no heed and slowly crawled back into the battlefield. The larvae looked around, then saw its mother, beaten, bruised, mutilated, and caked with sludge. It slithered toward her, chirping anxiously. Mothra raised her head and cried softly.

"Mothra's child has arrived," said the Shobijin.

"Oh god, I feel so sorry for it," said Shun. "Seeing its mother like this."

The larvae twittered at Mothra. The butterfly let out one final cry, and its blue eyes darkened. She wasn't moving. The larvae turned its head upwards and cried at the heavens.

Then its eyes turned red. It turned and slithered toward the battlefield. Godzilla and Anguirus had both returned to fight, but Omega Kiryu had the upper hand. He knocked them both down at every chance it had. Just then, a stream of web-like fluid began raining down on it. It whirled around and saw the Mothra larvae spraying its webbing at it. It began moving toward her, not noticing the two daikaiju behind it. Godzilla rushed forward and crashed into Kiryu's leg while Anguirus jumped up and slammed his spikes into Kiryu's back. The giant robot desperately tried to regain its balance, but a strike from Godzilla's heat beam knocked it down once more.

The Mothra larvae began shooting webbing into the air. It came down and settled down on Omega Kiryu. It kept doing this until the robot was completely covered with web. The pilots struggled with the controls but Mothra's webbing was too strong. They were trapped.

Akane sighed and looked out of the cockpit. Godzilla, Anguirus, and the larvae were all crying out in victory.


	10. The Destroyer

**Part 10**

Where Rodan's skeletal remains lay, something was forming. Tiny purple and pink particles were joining together. The force of the Oxygen Destroyer had spawned the very thing Kenichi had feared. These particles began to grow in size and took the shape of something massive.

Godzilla sensed danger and looked in their direction. Anguirus and Mothra looked as well. Godzilla snarled and hit the tiny creatures with a heat beam. They looked dead, but suddenly began mutating and growing bigger. Godzilla attacked them again and again, but they seemed to be absorbing it and growing stronger. The organisms kept attaching to each other until they were almost 100 meters tall.

Two large wings extended from its body. A large horn and clawed tail grew as well. Two glowing yellow eyes appeared, and finally the monster took shape. Godzilla stepped back and clenched his fists. The giant purplish red monster bellowed at the heavens.

"What is that?" asked Ogata.

"It must've been spawned from the oxygen destroyer. Destroyah…" said Kenichi.

Destroyah spread his massive wings and took off at the monsters. Godzilla ducked, but Destroyah's tail grabbed the Mothra larvae and hurled it into the harbor, much to the Shobijin's horror. Anguirus jumped up and bit Destroyah on the tail. The demon kept flying, dragging Anguirus across the ground until the tenacious kaiju was forced to let go and crash into the road. Godzilla fired a heat beam and hit one of Destroyah's wings. The demon landed and bellowed at Godzilla. The King of the Monsters charged at him with his claws at ready. Destroyah readied his fists, but was unprepared for a heat beam from Godzilla. When the smoke cleared, Godzilla lunged forward and punched Destroyah in the stomach. He doubled over, but his horn started to glow. He pulled his head back up and slashed Godzilla across the chest. Destroyah continued this assault. Gash after gash, Godzilla's blood flooded the streets.

Godzilla, having lost a lot of blood, managed to swing his tail at Destroyah. The demonic crustacean swung his glowing horn sliced off part of Godzilla's tail. Godzilla roared in agony, then angrily punched Destroyah and bit his tail. Destroyah snarled, but his tail curled around and grabbed Godzilla by the neck. The tighter it held him, the harder Godzilla's teeth sunk in. Destroyah's green blood began to spill. Finally, Destroyah let go. Godzilla, however, made no hesitation to bite through his tail.

Destroyah whirled around in fury and fired his Micro-Oxygen Spray from his mouth. It crippled Godzilla and pushed him back. He met it with a heat beam, the two attacks clashing. Despite the massive force of Destroyah's, Godzilla's proved mightier and burst through, hitting Destroyah in the face. He fell to the ground with a mighty crash. Godzilla jumped on him and started punching him repeatedly across the face. Destroyah tried to get up, but was too weakened.

Godzilla opened his mouth and readied another heat beam. Before he could fire it off and finish Destroyah for good, the kaiju's chest opened and an orange light began forming. Godzilla's eyes widened. All he could see after that was blinding light and fire.

Destroyah rose, his chest cannon steaming. He advanced on an unconscious Godzilla. He raised his head and fired a small purple orb from his mouth.

The orb rose above Earth's atmosphere and tripled in size. It immediately dropped and was heading straight for Tokyo. It was aimed directly at Godzilla. Purple light enveloped Tokyo.

"This is it," said Ken. "Godzilla is finished."

"And so are we."

Destroyah smiled, but noticed a brown blur go racing in front of him. When it passed, Godzilla was gone. Destroyah's eyes widened and he flew out of the orb's range as it plunged into the Earth.

The shockwave wiped out everything in its path. Buildings crumbled, massive waves crashed down on the harbor as Mothra was hurled into the air. The roads were pulled up, trees lit on fire, and cars exploded. Omega Kiryu's motionless form was thrown across the city.

Ken Yano awoke several minutes later. He was injured and the EDF HQ was in ruins. He saw Kenichi, his glasses broken, and Shun lying close by. He approached them. They were alive, but barely. He looked up at the ruins of the city.

Godzilla opened his eyes slowly. His eyes got adjusted to the darkness that now surrounded the city. He felt something large and heavy on him. He got up and Anguirus' motionless body rolled off of him. He looked around with his keen eyes. He could make out the Mothra larvae emerging from the harbor. Omega Kiryu was barely in one piece. Mothra's body was gone.

However, his fear was recognized. From the air, came Destroyah. He landed in front of Godzilla, his bloodshot yellow eyes gleaming. He opened his chest cannon and prepared to fire one last time. Before the deathly attack was launched, Godzilla's heat beam entered the opening.

Destroyah's eyes widened with fear. Blue flashes of light came from his chest. Godzilla stood his ground as Destroyah exploded in a burst of blue energy.


	11. Into the volcano

**Part 11**

Kenichi and Shun regained consciousness after a while. "Don't worry, guys," said Ken. "It's over.

In the trashed Omega Kiryu, the emergency response team was helping break the pilots out of the machine. The hacked through the webbing with machetes and worked on the doors with crowbars. Shun's uncle, Yoshito, was among them. He banged on the cranium door with all his strength.

"AKANE! AKANE! YOU ALL RIGHT?" he shouted.

Akane Yashiro was unconscious. She wasn't moving.

Yoshito pulled out his energized crowbar and smashed the door in.

He cut Akane's seatbelts and carried her out of Kiryu. The other pilots were safe as well.

Mothra's larvae slithered around the wrecked city, searching for its mother's body. She was nowhere to be found. Sadly, the worm curled up behind a building and didn't move.

The medical crew was searching the area for survivors. The Prime Minister was found as well as most of the EDF members. However, Ogata was missing and so was Kumiyama. Daitoro's body was missing as well.

One of the medics found a strange device in the rubble. It had a red orb on the screen and was beeping.

"Let me see that!" said Kenichi.

He looked at it, then froze. "Daitoro's device…"

Godzilla, who was recovering from the force of the explosion, sniffed the air and grunted. He looked up at the sky and saw a mysterious object blinking in the sky. It seemed to be moving. Godzilla roared at it.

Everyone looked up and saw the UFO. It seemed to be heading straight for them.

Kenichi threw the remote to the ground and smashed it, but it was too late.

The giant red meteor crashed into the sea, creating a mighty wave. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and snarled. After several flashed of orange light, a giant creature burst of out the water in a water column.

A melodious trilling echoed across the city. Two massive golden wings burst out of it. A pair of tails waved in the wind. A huge yellow reptilian head appeared out of the water. Then another. And another. Finally, the water column burst and a giant, 150 meter golden dragon with three heads stood in its place. Its colossal wings spread and it trilled loudly.

"We're all done for now," said Shun.

"It's King Ghidorah."


	12. Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah

**Part 12**

Godzilla's fists clenched, his teeth grinded, a large vein pulsed on his head. His previous wounds finished healing. The Mothra larvae quickly fled towards the harbor, then paused.

King Ghidorah gave a piercing screech and took off into the sky toward Godzilla. It began spewing lightning from its three heads, tearing up the ground around Godzilla. The Monster king jumped up at Ghidorah and managed to slash it across the leg. Ghidorah circled back around and barraged Godzilla with lightning. Godzilla fled, forced to take refuge behind a building. As Ghidorah continued its lightning attack, he noticed a large piece of rubble behind him.

After another shot of lightning, Godzilla's shelter was down. But he was gone. Ghidorah looked around curiously. Just then, Godzilla jumped from a building behind Ghidorah and hurled the debris at it. It hit Ghidorah directly and sent him plummeting towards the ground.

Ghidorah hit the ground with a mighty crash. Godzilla dropped down on top of it and started punching it in the chest. Ghidorah fired a lightning bolt at him. It stunned Godzilla, but he grabbed Ghidorah's middle head and strangled him. Ghidorah's left head bit Godzilla's arm and the right twisted around his neck. Its wings began to shake. They were lifting off the ground. Ghidorah flew up higher and higher. But he didn't let go.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah rose higher and higher off the ground. Finally, the others realized what it was doing. It was going to drop Godzilla into space. They were so shocked by this that they didn't see the giant cocoon forming around the remains of the Omega Kiryu launch bay.

Godzilla roared angrily, flailing his arms trying to escape. He fired his heat beam at Ghidorah, but it kept flying. He slashed at Ghidorah's chest, but the space monster healed instantly. Ghidorah's left head sunk its teeth deeper. A strange fluid began flowing through Godzilla's veins and into Ghidorah's. Godzilla began losing muscle, while Ghidorah gained it. Its wings began bulking up and its flight grew faster.

"I can see it!" someone shouted. They had salvaged their high-power telescope from the HQ. They could see Godzilla and Ghidorah getting higher.

The Omega Kiryu team had arrived. Most were in stretchers and wheelchairs. Akane was being carried by Yoshito.

"Godzilla is losing energy," said two small voices.

The Shobijin appeared in front of the Prime Minister.

"King Ghidorah is draining Godzilla's power. Soon they will break Earth's orbit and Godzilla will die."

"We have to help it!" said the Prime Minister.

Yoshito looked up.

"Ready the Super X3," he said.

Moments later, the Super X3 was rising out of its underground launch bay with Yoshito Chujo in the cockpit.

"Chujo, listen!" said the Captain. "You need to drive King Ghidorah off course, then see if you can down it somewhere safer. We need Godzilla alive to kill it."

"Understood," he replied.

"Uncle…" said Shun into the radio. "Be careful."

Yoshito chuckled slightly. "I told you not to call me uncle," he replied.

The launch bay opened. The Super X3 lifted into the air. Its rocket thrusters initiated, and it took off into the sky.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah kept rising higher. Godzilla was beginning to foam due to lack of oxygen. Ghidorah's left head kept draining him. Just then, one of Ghidorah's wings was met with a freeze ray. It turned its free head and saw the Super X3. Angrily, it fired a lightning bolt. The plane dodged and launched a volley of missiles. They exploded on Ghidorah's back. Trilling angrily, Ghidorah flew in its direction. The ship turned 180 degrees and flew toward the North Pacific. Ghidorah's lightning blasts began hitting their mark. The Super X3 was losing altitude. Yoshito began sweating with fear.

Back in Tokyo, the strange cocoon was stirring. Finally, people noticed it.

"What is that?" the Prime Minister said.

"…Mothra," said the Shobijin.

Two green glowing spots appeared inside it. A loud cry echoed through the city. Two giant colorful wings burst out of the webbing. An insectoid head emerged. Yellow powder settled around the cocoon as a giant butterfly flew out and in the direction of the Super X3.

"Mothra's child," said the Shobijin. "She's alive."

The Super X3 was going down. Ghidorah's lightning was tearing the vessel apart. Yoshito fired another round of missiles into the air. They plowed into Ghidorah's back, but it kept flying. Ghidorah was approaching fast. It slammed Godzilla into the Super X3, his dorsal plates cutting through its armor. Yoshito closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly, two orange lasers hit King Ghidorah in the head. It looked up and saw Mothra flying toward them at Mach Speed. Mothra slammed into King Ghidorah, forcing him off of the Super X3. Angrily, Ghidorah fired bolts of lightning at her. Her eyes glowed and a blue energy shield appeared around her. The bolts simply bounced off. Ghidorah screeched in fury.

It swung its heads around and let go of Godzilla, sending him flying through the air at Mothra. She flew around him and shot a green energy beam from one of her antenna at him. It surrounded Godzilla and suspended him in mid air. She fired another at the falling Super X3 caught it. Slowly, she lowered the two of them down.

The people down below anxiously awaited their return. When they saw the three of them coming down, cheers of joy filled the city. They were about to rush out to Yoshito, when King Ghidorah landed with a mighty crash, It screeched at them with all three of its heads.

"Captain," said Yoshito. "I need to finish that thing off."

"No, Chujo! It's too dangerous!" said the Captain.

"YOSHITO!" sounded Akane's voice over the radio. "DON'T!"

Regardless, the Super X3 lifted off the ground and flew toward King Ghidorah. The dragon fired its lightning blasts at him. He maneuvered around them and fired a freeze beam. Ghidorah's other wing froze solid. He fired a round of missiles. Ghidorah looked up and destroyed them with lightning blasts. He launched his laser cannon at it. Ghidorah jumped, avoided it, and charged at the ship. It slammed its tails into the side of it. The machine began spiraling out of control. Ghidorah sunk its teeth into its armor, tearing it off. Yoshito began panicking.

Just then, Mothra slammed into King Ghidorah and sent it crashing down. She barraged it with lasers, dropping ruined buildings on it. Soon, Ghidorah was buried in rubble. Carefully, Mothra approached it. A bolt of lightning burst out and hit Mothra's wing. She began falling. With all her strength, she flapped her wings and kicked up winds. The continuous gales began blowing more rubble onto the pile. Ghidorah wasn't moving. Mothra circled around it warily.

Finally, King Ghidorah burst out of the rubble and latched its teeth onto Mothra's wing. She cried out in pain. Ghidorah waved her around, then let go with a flash of lightning. Mothra went flying back into the ground. The Shobijin gasped in horror.

Mothra slowly looked up and saw Godzilla lying close to her. With the last of her strength, she rose into the air. Ghidorah snarled and charged at her, but was met with a freeze beam from the Super X3, freezing it solid.

"Hurry!" Yoshito shouted.

Mothra began flapping her wings. A green powder fell from her wings and settled around Godzilla. The dust settled on him and disappeared into his skin. His dorsal plates began growing back and glowing green. Muscle began growing back into his arms and legs. Mothra's wings were losing their color and her blue glowing eyes were darkening. She began to fall from the sky. The last of her color disappeared from her wings, and she collapsed on the ground, her blue eyes colorless. The Shobijin held hands and looked at the ground in sadness.

Ghidorah burst out of the ice and charged at them. As his massive footsteps neared them, Godzilla began stirring. His plates glowed blue. Finally, his eyes opened.


	13. Sins are repaid

**Part 13**

Godzilla rose from his resting place and roared at the heavens. Green and blue energy burst from his body. A massive shockwave spread across the ground. It knocked King Ghidorah off its feet. Godzilla turned at it and growled in fury. He turned around and charged at the space dragon.

Ghidorah got up, only to be knocked back down by Godzilla. He stepped on its tail, pulling Ghidorah back up to his level. He clenched his fists and launched a full-scale assault on his rival, punching, kicking and biting. When Ghidorah tried to retaliate, he was met with a fist to the face and a foot to the chest. Godzilla bit Ghidorah on the neck and shook his head back and forth. Ghidorah trilled in pain. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah by its right neck and wrapped it around his middle one. He punched the two heads, then pulled him down by his left neck. He brought his foot down on Ghidorah's neck repeatedly. It screeched in agony every time Godzilla's massive foot cut off its breathing.

It managed to free its two heads and strike Godzilla with two bolts of lightning. As soon as he fell back, Ghidorah took off into the sky and headed for the stars. Before he could clear the clouds, a freeze beam from the Super X3 froze his wings solid.

"Take that, you three-headed bastard," muttered Yoshito.

Shrieking in panic, Ghidorah plummeted back down into the harbor. Godzilla roared and advanced on it. Ghidorah struggled but its wings were virtually paralyzed. Godzilla dove into the harbor and pulled King Ghidorah under. He wrestled the dragon to the bottom and began yanking on its necks. He slammed one into his knee. Ghidorah's muffled trills echoed. It launched a bolt of lightning, amplified by the water. Godzilla fell back to the ground. Ghidorah moved towards him, its mouths glowing yellow.

Godzilla stayed motionless until Ghidorah was leering over him. As it prepared to fire its lightning beams, Godzilla's dorsal plates glowed blue and he fired a massive heat beam from his mouth. It struck Ghidorah in the chest. It fell backwards and crashed down. Godzilla rose and fired it again. Ghidorah's body was pummeled by atomic heat. His blood painted the water;

Godzilla lunged at Ghidorah, claws bared. He ripped through Ghidorah's wings with a slash of his claws. Ghidorah trilled in pain, and angrily fired its gravity beams. They hit Godzilla and began lifting him off the ground. Electricity coursed through his body. Soon, he had been lifted out of the water. Everyone watching gasped. The beams stopped and Godzilla plummeted back into the water. Ghidorah grabbed him with its mouths and electrocuted Godzilla.

Weakly, Godzilla fired a heat beam. It plowed through Ghidorah's middle neck. It fell back, screeching in agony. Godzilla roared, then advanced on Ghidorah. He picked up its flailing body and began carrying it somewhere.

He fired another heat beam. This time, at the ground. A large hole opened up in a burst of fiery magma. Godzilla had triggered an underwater volcano. He held Ghidorah over his head, and threw the space dragon into the volcano. King Ghidorah trilled and screeched as it disappeared into the lava.

The volcano fired a stream of lava straight up. The ground around Godzilla cracked and caved it. Godzilla let out a deafening roar as he fell backwards into the volcano.

"All signs of life are gone, sir."

"What?" asked the Prime Minister?

"Godzilla and Ghidorah have vanished."

Everyone looked outside at the calm water, reflecting off the rising sun.

The water began churning violently. The EDF aimed their telescope at it. Finally, white dorsal fins appeared above the surface, followed by a giant tail and a menacing head.

Godzilla roared in triumph, his call reaching the farthest ends of the Earth. He turned and prepared to leave, when a maser blast hit him in the back of the head.

Everyone turned and saw Omega Kiryu's disembodied head hovering in the air. In the cockpit, was Mr. Kumiyama.

"Don't do it, Kumiyama!" shouted the Prime Minister.

But it was too later. Kumiyama fired the maser cannons again. Godzilla snarled angrily and let loose with a final heat beam. It struck the head directly and it exploded in a burst of fire and metal.

Godzilla snarled, and prepared to fire one last heat beam at the EDF HQ. Everyone panicked and braced themselves.

He was about to fire, when the Shobijin appeared in front of him. They closed their eyes and a small beam hit Godzilla's forehead.

He paused briefly, then closed his mouth. He turned and headed back out to sea. The two fairies looked at each other and managed a smile.

Ken, Shun, Yoshito, Akane, Kenichi, and the others all stood atop the piles of rubble, observing the destruction. With nothing left to say, they looked toward the horizon as the victorious King of the Monsters disappeared into the sunrise.


End file.
